


Everard to the Coven

by JadedCreole



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Prince Lestat: Blood Communion, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Communion Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedCreole/pseuds/JadedCreole
Summary: Blood Communion Spoilers





	Everard to the Coven

###  **Excerpts from Everard's Warnings Regarding the Dangers of Rhoshamandes:**

 

 _He certainly lacked control for one so old taking advice from the voice. He did not have the excuse of being confused or underground for a long time. It was deliberate. He will do these things again._ He wrote in an article to the Coven.

 _Where is the contempt and outrage from our leader? He does nothing when It has been said over and over again this man is dangerous. Why do his deeds go unpunished? Why should he be forgiven? His sins are so many. I have pleaded my case many times. He has not proven himself worthy of immortality. The older ones should be destroyed when they prove themselves incompetent. My writing still falls on deaf ears by our dear Prince._ He wrote with some urgency in another article.

 _Since when has this man ever proved he can control his temper?_ Everard wrote.  
He would write and voice these opinions over and over again. His warnings would fall on deaf ears much to his frustration. Only when it affected the Prince would something be done regarding his Maker.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Dimanche: Meaningful Vote Edition  
> 12-11-18 1:05pm  
> Prompts:article 2x, advice, contempt, control 2x (All prompts used)  
> Word Count: 180


End file.
